Rhyming Time (U.K.) (battybarney2014's version) (English version) (Complete Sentence)
Here's the complete sentence for Rhyming Time (U.K.). It's rhyming day, BJ and Baby Bop did speak in rhymes and Riff is ready to rhyme. He can't do it, he's making it up. Barney, Baby Bop and BJ tell Riff how he's still not rhyming because he wants to ask Rachel how to make it up. Rachel came in and she asks Riff to make up his rhyme. They said, "Hi" to Rachel. Riff doesn't make his own rhyme. Laura came in and she ask them is Riff speaking rhyme. David also arrive and say today is rhyming day. Barney knows that rhyming day is a special day for speaking in rhyme, words to rhyme and making a poetry. Riff is ready to speak in rhyme! He can't speak it up. Riff is not practicing. Barney and his friends spoke in rhyme. The rhyme goes...Let's all rhyme in rhyming day, in our special way. When we speak in rhyme, every day and every time. Guess Riff is not trying to rhyme. Riff said, "Hi" to Barney and his friends. Rachel, David and Laura are ready to look for the letters of the alphabet. They need the vowels, A, E, I, O U and sometimes Y. Or even from B to Z. When the 3 old kids leave, they are looking for the letters. Riff sings a song about the alphabet. David, Laura and Rachel found the alphabet letters. They are from A to Z. They can rhyme with each letter and play a rhyming game with any kind of word. Like vowels and from B to Z. Barney knows about a fun game of rhymes. They love to play a game called "What Rhymes with..." That was a fun game! Baby Bop and BJ will cheer Riff up. Both of them doing a rhyming cheer. R-H-Y-M-E, Rhyming day is fun to see! Yay, Rhymes! That's a funny rhyme cheer! Riff is trying to do his best at rhymes. He'll better practice. Riff announces "Today on rhyming day, I'm ready to speak in rhyme. Starring Riff!" YAY! That's a great announcement, Riff. He's a good presentation. Dinos are best at rhyming. Riff is going to practice talking in rhyme. Keep trying, Riff! Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Rachel, Laura and David will play another game of "The T Game." Barney, BJ and Baby Bop are playing a special game that rhymes with dog and frog, cat and hat or ball and call with David, Laura and Rachel. Riff is trying to speak up in rhyme. Riff is really talking in rhyme. He said the rhyme...And now I am with Barney and his friends, the fun would never ends. When the help is on the way, today is rhyming day! YAY! Riff did speak in rhyme! He did it! They say the rhyme together last time...And now we are together with family and friends, the fun would've never end. We make up poems, poetry and rhyme, for the fun it is having a really great time! Very cool! What a fun rhyming day!